Gia đình Tron
The Vetrix Family, known as the Tron Family in Japanese version, is a family/organization appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime, led by Vetrix. Other members are the three brothers, Trey, Quattro, and Quinton. Their true surname is "Arclight". Their attire is very medieval in design and they have crests on their hands (with the exception of Quinton, whose crest is on his forehead), as well as a tattoo-like Duel Gazer marks used instead of a mechanical one, similar to Kite Tenjo, Nistro, and Dextra. They have knowledge of "Numbers" and collect them to exact their revenge on Dr, Faker. However, they had no knowledge about Chaos Xyz Evolution until Yuma played his own Chaos Number. Tiểu sử Quá khứ The three brothers lived a happy and peaceful life with their father, and they had a dog. Byron Arclight, the father, became involved in Dr. Faker's experiments, allowing his oldest son, Chris to accompany them in the lab. Later, they hired Kazuma Tsukumo to help them with their research and guide them to some ruins. Byron and Kazuma bonded over their respective families and became friends. When they reached their destination, Faker betrayed them both, sending them to another dimension as sacrifices to open The Door. Though Faker believed Byron to be dead , he eventually returned, with his form warped into that of a child even younger than his youngest son. Swearing revenge against Faker, he took the name "Vetrix", while Chris became known as "Quinton". To initiate Vetrix's machination, Quattro was ordered to duel Rio Kastle. He activated a card called "Flaming Hell Blessing", which somehow set the building on fire. Quattro carried her to safety, with his face being scarred in the process, but she was critically injured in the inferno and hospitalized. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL provoking Shark.]] The Vetrix Family's scheme involved Shark coming to their side, and the "Numbers" in some way. As the second part of their scheme, they needed Shark to participate in the World Duel Carnival. As ordered by Vetrix, Quattro made sure he did, by intentionally bringing up Shark's past, and telling him how he purposely set his Deck on the pot to fall, and caused his sister's accident. By doing so, he enraged Shark, thus giving him a reason to want to be in the World Duel Carnival, and making him want revenge against Quattro, who confirmed he would be participating in the World Duel Carnival as well. The next step in their plan, involved Trey giving Shark "Number 32: Shark Drake", which he succeeded in doing. However, the "Number" could not possess Shark, making Trey speculate that the gambit was not fully successful, but Vetrix said that was not the case, because as long as there was even the smallest of darkness in human hearts, it will expand without them realizing. The next step, was Quinton taking control of Hart Tenjo through his crest, and taking him to an abandoned gallery, where Vetrix begins a ritual to extract the young boy's powers. In order to ensure the ritual completes, Quinton sends Trey and Quattro to Duel Yuma Tsukumo and Kite Tenjo. The plan however fails, as Hart was able to transfer his remaining power to Kite, at the same time forcing the ritual to end before it was complete. Despite this, Vetrix was able to obtain most of Hart's power as he creates a small energy ball. They learned Yuma possesses the "Original Number", and has now become a target as well. Also, Vetrix and Quinton recognized Yuma's surname "Tsukumo" and realized that he is Kazuma Tsukumo's son. The next step involved Vetrix giving Trey new powers so he could defeat Yuma in a Duel. Despite Trey having failed and giving his "Numbers" away to Yuma, Vetrix did not seem to care, and was worried for Trey, comforting him. He then decided to take revenge on Yuma. After Trey became comatose, the remainder of the Vetrix Family appeared at the World Duel Carnival. When they set off in their Duel Coaster, Quinton and Quattro each had a Duel. Vetrix's does not Duel, but he observed Yuma Tsukumo's Duel against the Fallguys that Quinton had hired to see Yuma's "true power". He was shocked to find that Yuma, with the assistance of Anna Kaboom and Nistro, had beaten the Triad of Terror. After the Vetrix Family members cleared the Duel coaster stages, they eliminated what was left of the remaining finalists until there were only 8 left, and then could duel one-on-one with a certain person. Vetrix was lured by Dextra to the Jungle Field and had a difficult fight against her butterfly combo. He came close to losing if it were not for his "Number 8: Heraldic King Genom-Heritage" taking advantage of Dextra's "Photon Butterfly Assassin's" name and abilities as well as turning Dextra's own combo against her. After Vetrix defeated Dextra, he decided to erase all her memories of Kite before taking his leave and telling Yuma that he would eat his heart next. Later, Quinton and Kite arrived at the Space Field, and started their Duel. Quinton summoned his "Number 9: Dyson Sphere" in the first turn, though he kept it hidden from the field. After Kite Summoned "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon", Quinton decided to reveal his monster as well as gaining a full advantage of the Duel since "Dyson Sphere" cannot be attacked as well as being able to launch direct attacks thanks to Photon Dragon having a higher ATK than "Dyson Sphere". However, Kite decides to wager it all with a card that Quinton did not know about, which he received from his father, to Summon "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" and win the Duel. After the Duel, Quinton departed but left "Dyson Sphere" for Kite and was later seen entering Trey's room and his crest disappearing, causing him to collapse on Trey's bed and saying that they should rest together. Quattro lures Shark to Duel him at "Magma Field" where his water deck is supposedly going to have a disadvantage. However Shark managed to negate the effects of the Duel Field with the help of his Trap Card, "Adapt to Adversity". During their Duel, they each inflicted massive damage with their Xyz monsters. Though after Shark summons "Number 32: Shark Drake", Quattro is startled by Shark possessing a Number and how Vetrix did not tell him a few parts of his plan. Also during the Duel, Vetrix started to turn his back on Quattro in favor of Shark, and said that Quattro had already done his part. Determined to win, Quattro decides to summon his ultimate Number, "Number 88: Gimmick Puppet of Leo", which would automatically win the Duel on his next turn. However, Shark decides to accept Shark Drake, and manages to Chaos Xyz Summon his new Chaos Number "Number C32: Shark Drake Veiss" to weaken and destroy Puppet of Leo, and win him the Duel. After the Duel, Quattro apologizes to Shark and tells him the truth about what happened between him and Shark's sister. He also entrusts the task of defeating and saving their father to Shark before disappearing. While conversing with a being through a portal, Vetrix called it a shame that he had to sacrifice his sons, but maintained that his machination was close to completion. During Vetrix's duel against Kite, he reveals that he merely exploited his progeny in order to bolster his summoning of "Number 69: Heraldry Crest" with hatred and rage as he had no emotions to spare. He later discloses to Yuma that the crests of Trey, Quattro, and Quinton come with a heavy penalty - they are directly connected to the soul of their wielder in exchange for power. Should they be defeated in a duel while wielding powerful "Numbers", their souls will become debilitated and they are rendered comatose afterwards. After Vetrix was defeated by Yuma, he eventually releases the souls of those he has captured, including his comatose sons, and the three brothers are seen awakening after these events. After Yuma, Shark and Kite defeated a Vector-possessed Dr. Faker, the building began to collapse around them, causing Dr. Faker to fall. Kite managed to grab hold of him, but fell himself, attaching his Duel Anchor to Yuma in an attempt to get them back up. As Yuma struggled to keep the two from falling, Vetrix appeared behind them, agreeing with Faker's statement that Faker had committed "many sins". Yuma pleads with Vetrix to abandon his revenge, while Faker blamed himself, hoping he would not hurt Kite. Vetrix remarked that this is the "last of his power" and fired his crest towards them, apparently causing them to fall. He instead transported them to the outskirts of Heartland, forgiving Faker for his crimes and saying "good-bye, my friend" before vanishing again. In this instance, his crest was blue as opposed to pink. He and his sons watched part of the Duel between Yuma and Kite, then Vetrix told them they would go home now and they departed through a portal. A discussion between Dumon, Alito, Mizar, and Girag reveals they rescued Vetrix, granted him the abilities of the Barian World and returned him to Earth while also requesting he collect the Numbers and destroy the Astral World as compensation for their altruism. Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL II The Arclight brothers later returned to Heartland, this time via a submarine where they discussed the prolonged engagement between the Astral World and the Barian World. Quinton then asked Trey if he was ready to assist Yuma, which he agreed to. Later that night, Trey appeared just before Mr. Heartland could persuade Yuma to forfeit his "Numbers", throwing a sword at him in the process, which Mr. Heartland narrowly dodged with his teleportation abilities that were granted to him by Don Thousand. Trey convinced Yuma not to give up shortly before Mr. Heartland assaulted him by shooting a swarm of insects from his staff, but Trey blocked them with the abilities of a bracelet that Quinton invented, revealing that it granted him the abilities of his father's crest. Yuma then handed Trey "Atlandis" and "Machu Mech" and requested his assistance in the upcoming Duel, which Trey happily agreed to. The pair then began their Duel with Erazor. Before the Duel could begin, Mr. Heartland revealed that it was a trap which halved Trey's and Yuma's Life Points whilst Erazor's doubled. Trey took the third turn to summon out "Machu Mech" and deal damage to Erazor with help from Yuma's cards. However, Erazor deals a lot of damage to Trey, who took damage that was meant for Yuma, and activates a trap that will assure him victory on his next turn. Yuma then sets the stage for Trey to summon "Atlandis", equipped it with "Utopia" to win the duel, destroying Erazor and returning Yuma's friends' memories. Afterwards, Yuma decides to give "Locust King" to Trey as a sign of their friendship. After Chironex poisoned Rio and disappeared in search of Shark, Yuma, Tori and Trey planned to go in search of him, Quattro met up with them in the hospital. Trey requested Quattro to deal with Chironex, while Yuma returned "Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder" and "Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings" to him. Later, Quattro appeared on the roof just as Chironex poisoned Shark, teasingly calling himself Shark's "Number one fan", and challenged Chironex to a Duel. He partnered up with Shark, stating that he was fighting not only as a favor to his brother but for Rio's sake as well. After Chironex reduced Shark to 400 Life Points with "Number 4: Stealth Kragen", Quattro took the third turn to Xyz Summon "Giant Grinder" and used it destroy "Stealth Kraken". As the poison continued to worsen Shark's condition, Quattro Summons "Gimmick Puppet of Strings" to deal massive damage to Chironex, but had its abilities blocked by Chironex's "Jelly Bind". Working together with Shark, the two were able defeat Chironex and Quattro received the "Stealth Kraken" card. Afterwards, Trey continued to stay at Yuma's house and accompanied him on his "patrols". He became concerned of Yuma's false cheerfulness, though Trey tried to believe that Yuma could overcome his sadness. One night, Quattro called Trey to check on Yuma and questioned if he would be alright after losing Astral, but Trey reassured him that Yuma would be fine. Later, Trey and Yuma went on another patrol where he and Yuma's friends confronted Yuma on his unwillingness to accept the reality of losing Astral. Trey also pointed out the places Yuma had been patrolling are places he and Astral Dueled together and that Yuma still hopes he would meet Astral again one day. This upset Yuma, causing Trey and the others to run after him until Kite came to pick Yuma up via plane. In an arctic area, Quinton worked together with Kite to build a Dimensional Transporter to go to the Astral World to find Astral. As they made progress, Quinton thanked Kite for his efforts and told him that the experiment was extremely dangerous and they could not let Yuma be aware of it. Eventually, Quinton found out that Kite went against his wishes and brought Yuma to their laboratory. He sternly questioned Kite, who said that he would not "coddle" Yuma like him. He also argued with Yuma about the unknown dangers about traveling through different dimensions and warned him that he could die. At everyone's behest, Quinton acquiesced and prepared to send Yuma to Astral World. As they activated the device, Quinton explained that Yuma wouldn't be able to return after he goes through the gate and that he must stay absolutely still during the charging period. After Scritch caused a blackout, Quinton and Kite challenged him to a Duel to protect Yuma, who returned "Number 9: Dyson Sphere" to Quinton. When Kite began to hallucinate, Quinton was forced to Duel against Kite, due to the poison in Kite's body causing Kite to see Quinton as Mosquito Ninja. Quinton used "Dyson Sphere" to attack "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon", recreating an old training experiment they undergone to refine Kite's survival instincts and successfully made Kite fight the poison off. Together they power up "Galaxy Eyes" and win the Duel. Afterwards, the device was successfully activated and Yuma was sent to the Astral World. After Yuma departed, Quinton and the others stayed behind to monitor the portal, but Orbital suddenly told them that the portal was excluding large amounts of energy. This caused Quinton to worry about the portal breaking down and Yuma being trapped in the Astral World. As the energy continued to overload the device, Quinton and the others was forced to evacuated the laboratory before it explodes. Sometime later, Trey, Quattro, and Yuma's friends were conversing in their submarine about the frequent riots that had been incited around Heartland. The brothers deduced that the riots were due to the one million "Numbers" and that the Barians had something to do with the incidents. Once Quinton returned, they learned what happened with Yuma when Mr. Heartland appeared before them. Mr. Heartland explained to Trey and the company how the Human World and Barian World were fusing together. As he watched Kite Duel against Mr. Heartland, the "Fake Numbers" that Trey and Quattro took from Erazor and Chironex affected their bodies, causing them pain, and they were reclaimed by Mr. Heartland. After Mr. Heartland was defeated, the Seven Barian Emperors arrived together on Earth in front of Yuma. Quattro was shocked to see Shark amongst them, now known as Nash. Yuma was rendered unable to Duel when the Emperor's Key reacted with Nasch's Barian Emblem. As the Emperors were about to attack, Roku and Kaze arrived, pelting the Emperors with smoke bombs. This allowed Yuma's entire group to escape. Nasch ordered a chase, but each of the other Emperors save Vector were blocked by Yuma's companions and forced to Duel. Nasch himself caught up with the car they had used to flee, prompting Quattro to exit the car and stall for time. Quinton asked if he could really do this, commenting that Shark was Quattro's "only true friend". Quattro affirmed that he had to and Quinton gave him "Rank-Up-Magic Argent Chaos Force", revealing it as the trump card of humanity he had recently completed. As the others sped away, Quattro vowed to do what Yuma would do - reforge the bonds of friendships with a Duel. Nasch unveiled his "Number 10X" card, "Number 101: Silent Honor ARK". In response, Quattro used "Rank-Up-Magic Argent Chaos Force" to create "Number C15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Hunter". "Ark Knight" was destroyed, but Nasch initiated a Barian's Chaos Draw at the same time as each other Emperor. This allowed Nash to create "Number C101: Silent Honor DARK" using "Rank-Up-Magic - The Seventh One". It absorbed "Giant Hunter", but Quattro survived by defending with "Gimmick Puppet Shadow Feeler". He was able to recover "Argent Chaos Force", using "Banish Reactor" and proceeded to use it to create "Number C40: Gimmick Puppet of Dark Strings". Though this card destroyed "Silent Honor DARK" and even returned Nasch to his human form briefly, the effect of "Silent Honor DARK" revived it and recovered Nasch's life. Nasch urged Quattro to think of him not as a friend, but an enemy he must defeat. Quattro retained his desire to reforge the bonds of friendship until every other human Duelist involved was defeated and their souls sent to the Barian World. Finally giving in to Nasch's desire to hate him, Quattro was enraged. Nasch was pleased and wished to use this opportunity to bury the last link to "Reginald". As he did so, his voice adopted a demonic tone. Finally, Quattro was able to use "Triangle Gimmick Box" to Summon "Number 88: Gimmick Puppet of Leo" and Rank it up using "Argent Chaos Force". Nasch stopped its Automatic Win condition using "Overlay Award". Reviving "Silent Honor DARK" once more, Nasch defeated Quattro. As he lay on the ground waiting to be absorbed into the Barian World, he exchanged some words with the human form of Nasch and vanished, leaving only his D-Pad, Deck and "Numbers". Trey attempted to contact him through their bracelets, with him only getting a "lost" signal. As Quattro and Nasch continued their Duel, Quinton drove the car in order to help Yuma escape from the Barian Emperors but continued to check on the progress of the duel as well as Yuma's and Kite's condition. When Quattro was defeated, Quinton noticed Trey's bracelet saying "Lost" and stopped the car. He and Trey then left Yuma when both of them detected a Barian coming toward them. They stopped for some snacks and then awaited the arrival of Mizar. They were quickly confronted by Mizar, who demanded to know where Yuma and Astral were. The Arclights refused to tell him where they were. Putting their full trust in duo, Quinton and Trey prepared to Duel for their lives, proclaiming that Thomas was waiting for them in Hell. Quinton informed Mizar that he was the one who had taught Kite how to Duel, which seemed to intrigue Mizar. The Duel began and Quinton quickly brought out "Number 9: Dyson Sphere". The monster's size alerted Dumon and Marin to the Duel's start and they quickly joined Mizar, who told them he was fine and that they should search for Yuma and Astral. Quinton and Trey used the power of their bracelets' crests to generate a Sphere Field, trapping the three Barians. The Duel continued, but in reality, "Dyson Sphere" was only bait that Mizar took, destroying it with his "Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon". Due to Mizar's use of "Tachyon Flare Wing", the duo were able to outwit him and equip "Tachyon Dragon" to Trey's "Number C6: Chronomaly Chaos Atlandis", created using "Argent Chaos Force". Mizar then angrily drew "Rank-Up-Magic - The Seventh One" with Barian's Chaos Draw, but realized he could not play it as "Tachyon Dragon" was not on his field or his Graveyard or Extra Deck, just as the Arclights had planned. As the duel continued Quinton used Rank-Up Return in order to bring back Argent Chaos Force to his hand and then used it to Rank-Up Dyson Sphere to Number C9: Chaos Dyson Sphere and then used it's effect of both it and Chaos Atlandis in order to try and defeat Mizar. Mizar's life-points were put down to 1 but he survived the effect of Chaos Dyson Sphere and also got back Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon. Following this Mizar Ranked up Tachyon Dragon to Number C107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon. Quinton and Trey attempted to use the effects of their trap cards to imprison Tachyon Dragon but this failed due to the deadly effect of "Tachyon Tyrant" which reset the field and the trap cards. Quinton then brought up a bubble to communicate with Yuma, Astral and Tori. Quinton explained to both Yuma and Mizar the work he had been doing with Kite regarding the legend of the Dragons that Kite had found on the stone tablet. Quinton was done explaining when Mizar continued with his attack and destroyed both Chaos Atlandis and then Chaos Dyson Sphere. As the final attack from Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon hit them Quinton and Trey were absorbed into the Barian World, much to the horror and sadness of Yuma and Tori. During the final Duel between Yuma and Nash, the Astral and Barian Worlds were on the verge of colliding and destroying both. Vetrix appeared in the Barian World (now combined with the Human World), while Kazuma Tsukumo appeared in the Astral World. Kazuma thanked Vetrix, saying that his sons had helped Yuma grow into a fine young man. Vetrix thanked him in turn, as Yuma helped him get his family back. Vetrix determined they had to find a way to stabilize the worlds long enough for the Duel to come to its conclusion. Kazuma agreed, and the two entered energy forms of the same colors used by Yuma and Astral before using ZEXAL. They used the last of their powers to become barriers between the arena and the two colliding worlds. Vetrix's crest shined out (now pink once again), while an image of the Emperor's Key shined out for Kazuma. After the Duel's conclusion, Vetrix and Kazuma reappeared, with Vetrix stating the Earth had begun to drift away from the Astral World. Kazuma thanked Vetrix for his help, calling him "old friend". Vetrix mused he had compensated some of the debt from his earlier actions before vanishing. Quattro, Trey and Quinton were also revived after Nash was defeated by Yuma, appearing in the same spot where they were defeated by Nash and Mizar respectively. The brothers later watched Yuma and Astral's final Duel. Afterward, Vetrix, Quinton, Kite and Dr. Faker started collaborating again to research parallel worlds while Trey enrolled in Heartland Academy as a first-year student. Upon hearing about the Astral World's new crisis, the family joined Yuma and his friends on the journey there. Numbers lấy được As part of their revenge on Dr. Faker, the Vetrix Family uses Quattro to collect the "Number" cards from Duelists who are entering the World Duel Carnival. The list shown is of the known "Numbers" which are obtained, but it is known that Quattro have at least obtained ten total around the time when he Dueled Bronk Stone and Caswell Francis. After Quattro was defeated by Reginald, Vetrix procured Quattro's 9 remaining Number cards off-screen. Vetrix revealed he can extract "Numbers" from their owners by absorbing the cards through his crest. This is the method by which he obtained 15 cards from Kite Tenjo, from which only five are known by name. The "Numbers" the family possesses cannot be taken forcefully (with the exception of the Sphere Field) after losing a Duel, thanks to their crests. The only way a "Number" switches ownership would be if the current owner forfeits or hands the card to a new owner. Tham khảo Ghi chú Category:Character groups